Freak Romance
by born on the day of earthquakes
Summary: Hinaxfem!Kage (1) Hinata and Kageyama didn't get along at first. Not at all. (2) Hinata's a very shy boyfriend. (3) Kageyama never thought that Hinata can be a very big distraction.
1. Freak Romance 1

**Freak Romance**

_born on the day of earthquakes_

**Summary:** They didn't get along at first. Not at all. Hinaxfem!Kage

**A/N:** I wanted to keep using Kageyama's first name. But Tobio is a completely masculine name so I looked around for the most fitting name for the genderbent kid. I decided on Toshiko because it starts with T and ends with O.

Written for the lack of Hinaxfem!Kage fics that I want to read.

* * *

><p>They didn't get along at first. Not at all.<p>

Hinata Shouyou hates the woman at the second glance. Yes, second glance. Admittedly, Hinata is mesmerized by the sheer beauty of her neat long black hair in a high ponytail, the stark whiteness of her smooth skin. Her lean body made sexier by her volleyball uniform. Her long legs. Not to mention her eyes, sharp and blue like a hawk's.

Hinata knows she's a great volleyball player too with the way she handles the ball. What pinpoint accuracy of her spikes. She's good with her serves, less on accuracy this time but greater in power and speed.

But then he hears her speak.

"Jump higher!"

"Faster!"

"MORE!"

Her voice isn't at all shrill. It's just commanding, just like a Queen demanding from a servant. And if you didn't follow her, you'll be beheaded.

Hinata wonders if he can stomach such a teammate. Apparently, her teammates doesn't when Hinata soon learns of her nickname, "Queen of the Court". He thinks it's very fitting with how she orders people around.

He also thinks her beautiful if adorned with a crown and a majestic purple robe.

Hinata shakes his head vigorously. What the hell is he thinking? But even when he finally settles his thoughts down, his large almond-colored eyes still find their way on the player he sees as the most gorgeous one on the court. To his surprise, those blue, blue eyes are staring back at him.

"Uh... ahh..." Hinata desperately thinks of anything to say as his face colors. He completely forgets that the female on the court is still in the middle of the game and that there is a huge gap between the two of them so she will not hear a single thing that he'll say unless he shouts loud enough.

"Shouyou!" A very loud voice startles him out of his embarrassment. Hinata turns to see Nishinoya standing next to him. "Let's go. Our game's on in five minutes."

"Ah, y-yes, Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata says. He shoulders his bag as his eyes unconsciously strays on the tall female figure on the court again.

A part of him feels disappointed when he doesn't meet her eyes as her focus goes back on her game.

* * *

><p>There's a brat who kept on looking at Kageyama Toshiko.<p>

He's short, painfully short for their age. He reaches a little past her shoulder, she notes. His hair looks fluffy and ginger, sticking in all directions like he just got off a roller coaster. His wide eyes look distracted, unless they're trained on the volleyball he's about to spike. Or when they're focused at her.

He's from the same school she's in, Karasuno High. Funny how she'd never notice him if she didn't catch him staring at her during one of the games in the tournament.

She turns around as she finishes her stretching with her captain, Michimiya Yui. Only the two of them are serious about the volleyball club practices, so her senpai asked the captain of male volleyball club, Sawamura Daichi, for a joint practice game. Sawamura agrees on the two-on-two match in the gymnasium that Friday afternoon.

"Don't underestimate us girls," Michimiya says good-naturedly.

Sawamura chuckles. "Show us what the female volleyball team got, then."

Kageyama's eyes are immediately drawn towards the ginger-haired male who keeps stealing glances at her. Their eyes meet instantly, but the boy turns away in a blush.

Apparently, she and her captain are playing against him and a boy with silver hair.

Kageyama knows the silver-haired male. He's the male volleyball club's setter, Sugawara Koushi. Not an aggressive player, in her opinion, but is notable with how he handles his tosses to his teammates even with an average build.

It's her serve that will start the game. She gives the ginger haired male a look before tossing the ball high up and slamming it with a rather unexpected force. The ball hit the space just centimeters beside the left foot of the smaller male.

The whole gym had gone silent at the loud wham of the ball.

"That's amazing!" comes a yell. Kageyama blinks at the male who just spoke, noting the large L on his shirt. Libero, huh? She then notices his face, the lock of blonde hair tickling his forehead. It's the boy who she once saw with the ginger-haired male.

He runs towards his captain. "I want to play against her too!"

"Calm down, Nishinoya," Sawamura says. "There's only a single practice match scheduled today."

"Then next week!"

Kageyama catches the ball passed to her, gripping on it as she turns her blue eyes upon those large eyes again. She's surprised when she found them staring right back at her. No blushes, no twitching fingers. Just a serious stare that tells her to bring it on.

She brings the ball up to cover half of her face, hiding her small smile. _Bring it on, huh?_

She serves, making sure that she hits the ball harder. The boy receives the ball this time, bringing it nicely up in the air. Sugiwara positions for a toss while the orange head runs, jumps and spikes the ball. Kageyama slides down, catching the spike. Michimiya tosses for her, and she returns the ball with a sideline spike.

Nishinoya whistles and jumps around a little when the ginger-haired boy doesn't catch the ball. Sawamura puts a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder in an attempt to calm down the excited libero.

"Your receives are bad," Kageyama comments, directing her words at the orange-haired male. "Move faster!"

"Toshiko-chan!" Michimiya calls in warning at her junior. She can see from the corner of her eyes that the boy tenses. But before she can say anything, the boy opens his mouth wide.

"YES!"

Indeed, gradually, the small male's movements increase in speed. Even his spikes get stronger as the game progresses. Kageyama notices that the ginger-haired male doesn't plan on giving up the ball as long as it's in the air.

She finds him scary like that.

The game ends early with a painful score of 12-25. Girl power, with Kageyama's overwhelming presence on the court. Sawamura and Michimiya go to one corner of the gym, planning the next practices. Kageyama decides to help in gathering the balls when the ginger-haired male approached her.

The blushes are back. Also that insufferable twitching of his fingers accompanied by muttering as the male tries to find the words to say.

"Ah... umm, uhh..." He takes a deep breath before bellowing out in a voice that echoes all around the gymnasium. "Please go out with me!"

For the second time, a pin can be heard falling in the complete silence of the gymnasium. Everyone turns to the male completely red in the face, ears and even neck when he realized what he just said. He stutters again, trying to string his words of apology and to say that he should hang himself and just die at the insolence - even though he feels he can already die from the embarrassment. But Kageyama beats him from speaking.

"Yes."

There isn't a single _eep_ from the ginger-haired male nor from anyone else in the gym after that. The male blinks, trying to process what he just heard.

"Yes...?" is all that he can mutter in his surprised state, his voice completely laced with confusion and question.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," Kageyama says. "Shouyou, isn't it?"

She first heard of his name when Nishinoya called the male as she caught him looking at her. She watches in amusement as the male goes impossibly redder.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Shouyou?!" the boy gasps.

She knows why he gave her such reaction. She just called him by his first name, right on the first time they had spoken to each other. Actually, she has no idea why she agreed on going out with him when all she knows of him is his first name. And his large almond-colored eyes. And his eye catchy fluffy-looking ginger hair. His small height.

And most of all, his complete love for volleyball.

She watches him too, blue eyes trained on him in his every game in the tournament. She knows of his weaknesses, of his explosive power and of his inhuman speed and reaction time. But she doesn't know when she started liking him enough to answer yes when he suddenly asks her out.

She notices him squirming again. "Is there something wrong?"

"...uhh..."

"Stop squirming, moron."

"Moron?!"

"I'm just asking what's the matter."

The male goes silent again. But only for a while.

"...your name?"

"Hah?" Kageyama says. "Speak louder."

The ginger-haired player looks like he's about to cry. "W-What's your name?"

"WHAT THE HELL, SHOU-?!" Nishinoya yells on top of his lungs as he watches the scene unfolding from the court side. But Tanaka covers the mouth of his senpai as he - and all others - observes for the reaction of the girl. A bespectacled blonde boy keeps chuckling on one side though.

They're sure that with that question, the newborn relationship will only last for those few precious minutes in the gymnasium. They don't know how wrong they are.

"Kageyama Toshiko," comes a gentle reply. She bows politely. "Please take care of me, Shouyou."

The male bows back, ingrained manners making him do it automatically.

'Please take care me, Shouyou...' kept echoing in his head. He can't help but flush again.

"Please just call me Hinata for now, K-Kageyama," the ginger male manages to say. "Calling me by my first name isn't very good for my heart..."


	2. Freak Romance 2

**A/N:** There's around ten people reading this so here's a sequel. There's one great hike in this fic's rating so I don't know if you'll like this. Not only did Kageyama and Hinata drop some curses in this chapter, they also went through the first and second bases. Suddenly, it isn't so fluffy anymore. Forgive me if you're looking for cuteness, I have one dirty mind. But if you're interested, feel free to read.

**Author's Request:** If reader/non-reader has the violent urge to write Hinaxfem!Kage or fem!KagexHina fics - or just an urge, please do write. As mentioned in the previous chapter, this fic is written for the lack of Hinaxfem!Kage fics, hoping to inspire other writers. Though I don't really mind them both as males...

**Warnings:** Dominating fem!Kageyama, beta/dominated Hinata (I found this very cute, honestly), inappropriate touching and stuff, PDA

* * *

><p><strong>Freak Romance 2<strong>

_born on the day of earthquakes_

* * *

><p>"So do you regret it yet?"<p>

"Regret _what_ yet?"

"I heard you agreed to go out with a guy from volleyball club last week..."

Kageyama wants to sigh. All the girls just want to talk about her new relationship. She doesn't even know how the rumors spread, but she and Hinata are so popular they're called the shoujo-manga couple. Or the _Freak Couple_ - freak because of some nonsense reason like Hinata's sudden confession in the gym and the positive reply to it, but greatly on the fact that the Queen is actually dating who people think she'd consider a peasant.

All are aware of Kageyama's popularity as the "Queen", not only because of her commanding and dominating attitude during her games, but also of her - what they describe as 'majestic' - beauty. Even Kageyama is aware of that, with all the confessions and courting she turned down.

But now she's going out with someone from the male volleyball club, a boy named Hinata Shouyou. Just the thought of the name leaves a fluffy feeling in her chest.

Kageyama is torn out of her thoughts when she hears the cheers and whistles from her classmates, from girls and boys alike. She throws them a questioning look.

_"Aww, so cute~"_

_"Kage-chan's blushing!"_

A hand of hers makes its way to her cheek. It feels warm.

She _is_ blushing.

"S-Shut up!" she yells almost immediately. But that makes her classmates even more animated.

_"Kage-chan's a _tsundere_!"_

Kageyama doesn't remember allowing anyone to call her 'Kage-chan'. Lunch time is just starting, and almost all attention of her classmates are on her new relationship. A sigh is about to escape from her lips again. Nothing can make this situation worse. Or so she thinks.

"Er, excuse me," comes a voice from the door. A small boy stands there. "Is Kageyama Toshiko here?"

"Ah, yes, Kageyama-san's here," answers the bespectacled class representative. She giggles slightly, getting an urge to pat the boy's head. Only her manners let her keep her hands away from the fluffy ginger hair. "Who are you? Her little brother? A little cousin?"

"Little...?" the boy says but he remains unheard.

"You're so cuuute," another girl chimes in. "You're only in grade school, right?"

"_Grade sch_ - ?!"

"Can't you see he's wearing our gakuran, idiots?" Kageyama asks rather harshly, making her way to the door. "He's no grade-schooler."

The eyes of the boy widen as she approach, an unconscious smile spreading on his face.

"Kageyama!" he calls with a very bright smile.

To his surprise and the surprise of all those around them, Kageyama grabs the top of his head. Her long fingers successfully sink in the orange fluff he calls hair. "Grow more centimeters, will you? Even my classmates are thinking you're a kid."

"I'm _growing_!" the boy yells indignantly. "You'll see, I'm gonna grow taller than you!"

"Really now?"

"Kageyama-san..." A girl courageously approaches the duo, but her tone is soft. Kageyama shoots her a glare and she almost backs off. She says shakily, "I think you shouldn't bully your little brother too much..."

Kageyama blinks. She looks straight into the eyes of the timid girl.

"Hinata's not my little brother," Kageyama says, unfaltering. "He's my boyfriend."

A couple of girls in a corner of the room laugh. "No way, Kage-chan!" one says.

"That small kid's the one with the guts to ask the Queen out?" A boy also laughs with his friends. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious," Kageyama says without a beat. She places an arm around the shoulders of the boy, who tenses and blushes at the contact. "Hinata Shouyou is my boyfriend."

She notices that most in her class still carry looks of disbelief and laugh at what she says. So to further give proof on her relationship with the boy beside her, she leans down and kisses him on the lips.

_'His lips sure are soft,'_ she thinks. _'But he's unresponsive...'_

Kayeyama pulls back to see that Hinata has frozen while staring in disbelief at her. She almost laughs at his reaction and will take another kiss from the adorable male if she hasn't heard any yells or wolf whistles from her classmates. Another barrage of noises of disbelief, but Kageyama's sure that she got her message to her classmates this time.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Kageyama?!"

Kageyama is surprised at the outburst. It comes from Hinata, who covers half of his face with his hand, the back of his hand touching his lips. His face is completely red, and he looks very angry.

Hinata realizes that they are still by the door of Kageyama's classroom and that everyone is looking at them. He hangs his head low, muttering a soft, "Come with me."

"Hinata?" Kageyama calls out as the small male grabs her hand and pulls her with him.

The class is left in silence. Only a single sentence breaks the quiet.

"The Queen's in trouble."

There are a chorus of agreement after that.

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" Kageyama calls again. She wants to pull her hand from her boyfriend's grasp - she knows that she's stronger than the boy and she can easily pull away. But she doesn't. One look at Hinata's serious back makes her allow the boy to continue dragging her.<p>

It doesn't take very long for them to reach the empty lot just behind one of the gymnasiums.

The male finally stops walking. Kageyama stops just behind him, waiting for whatever the boy will say. Finally, Hinata turns around to face her, almost teary-eyed.

"How can you kiss me in front of all those people?!" he asks loudly. The tears he's trying to hold back are threatening to spill. "And it's our first kiss too!"

"Hinata, I..." she starts. But then the boy continues speaking.

"I want to be the one to initiate our kiss!" he says. This time, he doesn't look like he's talking to Kageyama. It's like he's complaining to himself. "I want to see your face blushing when I do so. And that I don't have to reach up just to peck you!"

He breathes heavily. His face colors again as he realized what he just said. He gulps, looking at Kageyama for any sign of displeasure and almost backs away when Kageyama grips his shoulders. She leans towards him again, her eyes hidden by the fringe of her dark hair.

"Then kiss me," she says, tossing her head slightly to remove the hair off her face. She isn't very successful when a lock of black hair falls and stops just by a corner of her lips. "Kiss me, Hinata. And we'll consider that as our first kiss."

Hinata whimpers at their very close contact.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Kageyama asks. Her hand automatically moves up to catch a tear drop, but Hinata holds her hand.

"I'm not crying!" Hinata yells, wiping his tears by his sleeves while still holding Kageyama's hand. Kageyama almost chuckles at the thought that her boyfriend looks like a kitten. Especially with the ginger hair.

Hinata sniffs as he turns to Kageyama. He lets go of her hand, reaching for her face. He places that lock of hair behind her ear as he leans forward and gives her a kiss.

Kageyama places her arms around the male, leaning her weight on him. For a small guy, Hinata doesn't buckle from her weight. He supports her as he also wraps his arms around Kageyama. He pulls her closer to himself, letting her chest press against his. And both teens can feel the thundering of the caged organ inside the other.

Kageyama groans as her body finally craves for breath. Hinata also opens his mouth in surprise, breathing in. But as he feels Kageyama's warm wet mouth against his, he dives in and plunges his mouth into hers.

The tall girl moans again. Hinata can feel the vibrations against his mouth. He kisses her deeply. But then he goes out of balance and Kageyama falls on top of him. Thankfully, the grass on the vacant lot softens their fall.

"Ah..." Kageyama moans as she feels something twitch against her breasts. She props her elbows on either side of Hinata's head, staring deeply into those almond-colored eyes.

She tries to stand, but her thigh brushed against something she never thought she would in the middle of a _fucking_ fine day.

"K-Kageyama..." Hinata's blush is back full. Brighter perhaps.

Kageyama knows her face is probably as bright as her boyfriend beneath her. She can feel twitching on her chest again. She looks down at his hands against her. "Where the hell are you touching?"

Hinata looks like he's going to cry again. "Ah, Kageyama... 'm so sorry..."

_'Damn, he's hard,'_ Kageyama thinks. She slides her leg up, putting pressure on the stiffness against her thigh. Hinata groans beneath her. "Why are you so excited, dumb ass?"

"B-Because..." Hinata starts saying, but he tenses when feels a hand in between his legs. "Ka-Ka-Kageyama-san?!"

The breath on his face is warm and the hand in between his legs is warmer. His eyes narrow in pleasure, keeping themselves trained on the beautiful face above him. His groans go dangerously louder...

"Ahh! My uniform, my u-uniform will _nngh,_ g-get dirty, Kageyama!"

"Oh." Kageyama stops her ministrations. She sits up and Hinata misses her heat instantly. Standing up, Kageyama offers her hand to the blushing boy. Hinata looks away from her while wiping his damp palm against his pants before accepting the hand.

"What are you two children doing there?"

Both teens jolt at the voice. Kageyama turns around and sees the vice principal. She makes sure her position hides Hinata's current state.

"It seems my friend here isn't feeling very well, sensei," she says, putting an arm around the boy beside her. Hinata stiffens at her action and Kageyama prays fervently in her head that the boy can hold on. "I'll be taking him to the infirmary."

"Is that so?" The vice principal turns around to leave the two. "Well then, take care."

At their close proximity, Hinata feels Kageyama's sigh of relief. But his feet still feel like jello so he staggers forward when Kageyama pulls him closer.

"We're continuing this in the infirmary." Hinata feels Kageyama chuckle against his ear. "Well, the nurse might be there so we'll have to find another place..."

Hinata grips on his girlfriend's shirt in anxiety, disbelief, excitement and gratitude.


	3. Freak Romance 3

**A/N: **I don't know. Romance isn't really my forte, but I keep writing about this pair. And it's supposed to be complete too... *grumble grumble*

* * *

><p><strong>Freak Romance 3<strong>

_born on the day of earthquakes_

* * *

><p>"Kageyama, Kageyama!"<p>

"What?"

The raven-haired girl lets the smaller boy drag her. They go past the empty corridor. Classes finished a couple of hours ago and only those with club activities are left. The two make their way to the end of the corridor and stop by the bottom of a staircase.

"Stay there," Hinata says to Kageyama, patting her on the shoulders as Kageyama stand at the bottom step. And then he climbs two steps up.

"Dumb ass, what - ?"

Hinata faces her before pulling her towards himself. He kisses her lips gently. And then he hugs her before kissing her again.

When Hinata embraces her for the second time, Kageyama's blushing deeply. Damn this guy. "What's up with you?"

"What's wrong with spoiling my Kageyama?" Hinata chuckles, smelling Kageyama's hair while playing with its dark shiny tips as he hugs her.

"Do we really have to do this on the staircase?"

"But don't you like a boyfriend who's tall, manly but sweeeeet, Kageyama-san~?"

"You sound drunk, moron."

Hinata pouts. "Why're you calling me 'moron'?"

"How are you even tall?"

"That's why we're on the stairs!"

"Where did you even get that idea?" Kageyama says, her hand subconsciously moving to Hinata's left cheek to pull it.

Hinata groans as he rubs the area where his girlfriend just pinched him. "You didn't like it?"

"You work so hard it's irritating," Kageyama says. Hinata looks at her, his sunny expression replaced by a rare disappointment, but then Kageyama suddenly kisses him. She parts from the kiss before pulling him in a hug. "I liked it, dumb ass."

* * *

><p>Hinata grabs Kageyama's chair. He sets it beside her and stands on the thing where people usually sit.<p>

"Kageyama! Lean in! Closer!"

"What the hell are you doing, dumb ass!?"

"Just come here!"

Kageyama turns to Hinata as she stops pushing his hands away. She steps in front of the orange-haired kid standing on a chair, her face only reaching around the area of his chest. Hinata looks down on her with an unconscious smug smile.

"Are you fucking with me?" Kageyama asks. To her surprise, Hinata blushes. She frowns, going through the words she just said. Realizing, she also blushes. "You pervert! Moron! Dumb ass - !"

But Hinata suddenly leans down and kisses her on the lips. It's a very brief kiss, a light peck on her lips. Hinata straightens up again, smiling very brightly as his cheeks color slightly, before he jumps off the chair and runs.

Kageyama blinks, frozen on her spot. Her eyes follow that orange blob mixing with the crowd of students outside her classroom.

Her classmates erupt with laughter and whistles.

"Waaah! Kage-chan's blushing!"

"Hinata-kun's no longer shy about his relationship with Kage-chan now, ehhh~"

"Tomato's gonna be jealous with your red face, Kageyama-san!"

"Presenting the Freak Couple."

"SHUT UP, IDIOTS!"

* * *

><p>Kageyama dribbles the ball before looking up. Her eyes unconsciously settles on Hinata, who stays on the referee stand this time to watch the game between her, Daichi and Tsukishima against Michimiya, Nishinoya and Tanaka.<p>

"Come, killer serve!" Nishinoya yells excitedly.

"Why are you calling for a killer serve?!" Asahi asks from the sideline, usual fear etched on his face.

Kageyama inhales, focusing her eyes on the ball again. She can't be distracted. But then she can still see through her peripheral that her boyfriend stands tall on the referee stand...

Just like he did the other day, when he stood on her chair back in her classroom.

Kageyama shakes her head and throws the ball up. She jumps and her palm meets the ball. Nishinoya is ready to catch it in an instant, a goofy smile on his face. But when his arms receive the ball, he looks confused.

Still, the ball creates a favorable arc in the air for his team. It makes its way to Michimiya, who readies to toss the ball to Tanaka. The bald male yells as he slams his palm on the ball, sending it back to the other side. Kageyama attempts to catch it but fails as the ball hit the floor before she reaches it.

Hinata blows briefly on the whistle between his lips and extends his hand to Michimiya, Nishinoya and Tanaka's side of the court.

"Why're you distracted, Kageyama?" Nishinoya asks, rudely pointing a forefinger to his kouhai. "Stop thinking about whatever's distracting you and get into the game!"

"Er..." Kageyama blinks, thinking. She half-turns to Hinata, who looks back at her questioningly. "How can I stop thinking about it when it's right in front of me?"

Nishinoya frowns in thought. "Well, at least do something about it! We're in my most awaited game, after all!"

"You're very demanding, aren't you, Nishinoya-senpai?" Kageyama comments rudely. But before Nishinoya can utter any reaction - either of anger at being called 'demanding' by a kouhai or of happiness at being called 'senpai' - Kageyama begins walking out of the court.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tsukishima asks, pushing his glasses up. "We're in the middle of the game, you know."

"This won't take long..." she says. Kageyama makes her way to the referee stand, where Hinata looks at her curiously.

"What is it?" Hinata asks.

Kageyama beckons with a finger. "Hinata, lean in. Closer."

Hinata leans down automatically, thinking about what Kageyama just told him. The words feels familiar but he can't remember where he heard them.

_'Kageyama! Lean in! Closer!'_ is what he told her the other day.

But then Kageyama suddenly grabs his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss. Hinata almost loses balance but he manages to hold on the railing of the stand. He can feel Kageyama's warm lips on his own, as well as the stare of the whole gym on them.

When they parted, Hinata's face is flushed.

Nishinoya is pointing a rude finger at them. "That's your distraction, Kageyama?!"

"It's shrimpy Hinata's fault for standing somewhere high," Kageyama says.

"Shrimpy Hinata?!" Hinata yells indignantly.

But Kageyama ignores him. "Let's resume the game."

**OMAKE:**

Tsukishima scratches his head irritably as he glances at the score of their team, while Sawamura pats his shoulder to calm the tall blocker down.

"What the heck, Kageyama? You're distracted the whole time!" Nishinoya yells. "I thought you kissing Shouyou fixes it?!"

For a distracted player, Kageyama's team still managed to win the first set but lose at the succeeding two sets. And their lost points in both sets is only ten points when added. After all, Sawamura took care of receiving and Tsukishima made excellent blocks and quick hits.

Kageyama sneaked in some killer serves and spikes, but Nishinoya still isn't satisfied with her performance.

_'It's unlike when she faced Shouyou,'_ Nishinoya thinks. _'Like Kageyama would face a true rival...'_

Suddenly, Kageyama's blue eyes meet his. Nishinoya stands his ground, even though he can see that there's something churning behind those usually cold blue eyes.

Kageyama points a finger at Hinata's direction without looking at the ginger-haired boy. "It's because he keeps standing on the referee stand, high and _tall_," she says, blush starting on her face. "That I was distracted,... senpai."

Nishinoya feels happy at being called 'senpai' by such a tall kouhai, but a yell escapes his lips. "THAT'S YOUR REASON?!"

Tsukishima grumbles. "What does that even mean?"

For a straight-faced female, Kageyama replies, "It turns me on."

That left WTF faces in the gym as the tall volleyball setter drags her blushing and squirming boyfriend from the gym with a brief but polite bow and a short "Please excuse us."


End file.
